Ma Dernière Nuit
by Merawen
Summary: Severus déprime fortement, il écrit donc une lettre pour expliquer le pourquoi du geste qui va tout changer... Slash SS/HP. Terminée
1. Chapter 1

_**Ma dernière nuit.**_

**Résumé :** Slash SS/HP. Severus déprime fortement, il écrit donc une lettre pour expliquer le pourquoi de son geste…

Bonjour à tous !

J'annonce directement que j'ai écris ça après la sortie du tome 5 donc Severus est encore vivant dans cette fic. J'étais dans un état de déprime complet alors la fic est elle aussi déprimante (enfin je pense). Elle traîne dans mon cahier (que je viens de retrouver) depuis 5 ans. En la relisant j'ai donc décidé de la partager et de reprendre l'écriture de mes autres fics puisque que j'ai enfin retrouvé mon cahier avec toutes mes petite annotation et mes petites idées.

Au départ c'était un OS mais j'ai décidé de la couper en deux chapitres et un court épilogue, c'est déjà tout écrit donc vous êtes sûr d'en voir la fin.

Amis homophobes passer votre chemin relation entre hommes... amis baveurs et pleureurs vous êtes les bienvenus mais éloignez vos claviers ils vous en serons reconnaissant lol.

Voilà vous savez tout.

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi sauf la pseudo intrigue :p

Sinon bah j'utilise les noms originaux donc :

Severus Snape = Severus Rogue

Draco Malfoy = Drago Malefoy

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre.**

J'écris ! J'écris depuis une heure, je ne fais que ça. J'écris ma vie, je la retranscris sur papier, au moins celui ou celle qui trouvera le ou les parchemins comprendra peut être.

Je me sens coupable, à 17 ans j'ai fait une chose horrible, je ne me le pardonne toujours pas. D'ailleurs comment pourrai-je me le pardonner un jour. Je ne peux pas après avoir fait cela. C'est un acte tellement… immonde, insensé, inhumain… Je ne trouve pas le mot exact pour le décrire.

Je suis coupable point à la ligne.

C'est ma faute…

Je suis couché sur mon lit, les jambes repliées afin d'avoir un support pour écrire. Les rideaux de mon baldaquin sont fermés. Je suis coupé du monde dans mes appartements. Des bougies lévitent autour de moi pour m'éclairer, c'est la seule source de lumière que je supporte ces derniers temps. Sur ma table de chevet repose une seule et unique rose noir de jais dans un vase.

Elle n'a jamais fané, elle est là depuis 38 ans, elle est à moi, elle est née avec moi… A coté d'elle une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert émeraude.

Je pose mes yeux sur les parchemins devant moi et les relis. Trop joyeux. Trop rose. Je les froisse et les jette, avec les autres boules de papier, hors de mon champ de vision.

Je recommence tout…

**OOOoooOOO**

_Pourquoi, il y a une vingtaine d'année, j'ai choisi le coté du Lord Noir ? _

_Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais à Serpentard. J'étais doué. Et Lucius Malfoy lui avait parlé de moi, de mes connaissances dans le domaine des potions, sur la magie noire et de mes autres capacités._

_Je n'ai jamais volontairement voulu faire parti de son clan. Tuer des innocents par pur plaisir n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je lui ai dit non une première fois lors d'un premier entretient. Il m'avait laissé filer, mais je ne me leurrais pas, il serai revenu à l'attaque tôt ou tard. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé…_

_Quelques jours plus tard il me re-convoque par l'intermédiaire de Lucius. Je lui réponds qu'il peut aller se faire voir et que jamais je ne prendrais part dans la guerre imminente qui menace d'éclater. Jamais !_

_Encore quelques jours plus tard, alors que nous étions en vacances et que je me promenais dans la forêt, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire chez moi, j'ai reçu dans ma tête, une réponse au message que Lucius lui avait apporté._

_« En es tu aussi sûr ? J'ai quelque chose en ma possession qui pourrait très vite te faire changer d'avis. Viens me voir et tu comprendras. Lucius passera te chercher ce soir et t'emmènera au point de rendez vous.» m'a-t-il dit._

_Je lui réponds que jamais, jamais je ne me prosternerais aux robes de quelqu'un qui me veux comme esclave et rien d'autre. J'étais maître de mon destin, rien ni personne ne m'imposerai sa volonté._

_J'étais loin de savoir à quel point je me trompais. _

_Je rentre chez moi après 1h30 de marche solitaire comme toujours, et comme à mon habitude je préviens ma mère de mon retour. Mais ce jour là, comme jamais, pas de réponse. Je l'appelle encore et encore, rien. Je la cherche dans tout le manoir ne la trouvant nulle part je sors dans le parc, cherche dans le jardin… Partout… Le soleil se couche à l'horizon._

_Je me sens mal, je fini par me résigné à rentrer, c'est dangereux la nuit dans le parc._

_En passant le seuil de la porte d'entrée je tombe nez à nez avec un grand blond platine appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier de pierre. Il me fixe, un petit sourire en coin affiché sur ses lèvres. Je lui demande ce qu'il fout chez moi et lui intime de sortir immédiatement._

_« En parlant de chez toi, il ne manquerait pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un par hasard ? » me fait-il._

_Comment savait-il ? Mais oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres… quelle question ! Je lui demande d'un ton rageur où est ma mère et qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait._

_« Suis moi et tu comprendra. »_

_J'avance d'un pas lent vers lui, il pose une main sur mon épaule et avant de transplaner je le menace en lui disant que j'espère pour lui qu'elle va bien._

_Nous atterrissons dans un couloir du manoir du Lord Noir juste devant une grande porte._

_« Le Maître t'attend et surtout ne cours pas. » Me lance-t-il froidement._

_En entrant ce que j'y vois me glace le sang. Voldemort assis dans un grand siège qui domine toute la pièce, à ses pieds, ma mère à genoux, ligotée, bâillonnée et couverte d'hématomes qui ne sont plus bleu mais noir. J'avance dans la pièce, des larmes de rage s'échappent de mes yeux et coulent le long de mes joues. Lucius marche à mes cotés. Arrivé devant le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » comme ils aiment tous l'appeler, il se prosterne et embrasse le bas de sa robe._

_« Je vous l'ai emmené mon Maître, il m'a suivit comme un agneau »_

_Ce qu'il est pathétique, encore plus rabaissé qu'un elfe de maison. Il lève un œil vers moi et se relève en gardant la tête penchée._

_« On ne regarde pas le Maître de haut, on ne t'a donc rien appris ? Prosterne toi devant ton futur ! » Me dit-il sévèrement en appuyant de sa main sur ma nuque. _

_Je lui réponds que je ne suis pas tombé si bas que lui. Que jamais ne m'abaisserais devant quelqu'un. Je résiste, il me balance son poing dans l'estomac, je me recroqueville sous la douleur._

_« Et bien tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile ! »_

_Je songe à me relever mais j'ai le souffle coupé, je ne peux rien faire. Plus un seul geste. Je tombe à genoux, la main de Lucius toujours pesante en bas de ma tête. Tonton Voldy, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler à cette époque, entame un long monologue sur le comment du pourquoi il fallait devenir un mangemort. Je ne pense qu'à une chose, me relever, quand j'y parvins un second coup de poing de Lucius me fait retomber. Je l'écoute jusqu'à la fin. Il me demande mon avis. Je lui dis qu'il peut allez se faire foutre dans un chaudron. _

_Il lance un endoloris à ma mère, elle hurle malgré le bâillon. Je lui ordonne d'arrêter mais ordonner quelque chose à un vil serpent tel que lui et vous comprendrez qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Je me rabaisse. Je le supplie. Je ne veux pas qu'on touche à ma mère. Je lui promet de faire ce qu'il quand il veut si il la laisse tranquille. _

_C'est la phrase de trop le soir même je me retrouve avec un horrible tatouage sur le bras gauche._

_Le tatouage qui changea ma vie à jamais._

**OOOoooOOO**

_De jour en jour, le Lord Noir m'appréciait de plus en plus et moi je le détestais de plus en plus. Il avait laissé ma mère tranquille au moment où mon tatouage m'avait été apposé. Il l'avait laissé repartir, seule. Moi il me gardait au manoir. Pour mon bien et celui de ma génitrice, m'a-t-il certifié. Il a amplifié mes connaissances sur la magie noire et il m'a appris quelques sort immonde que je ne comptais jamais utiliser sauf peut être sur lui._

_Les vacances sont terminées, vacances que je n'oublierais jamais de part leur noirceur._

_J'entre en 7__e__ année. Elle se passait bien dans une routine implacable. Quelques réunions avec les mangemorts, certaines avec leur Maître, les cours, les repas, les lettres de ma mère une fois par semaine en même temps que la gazette du sorcier qu'elle m'envoyait…_

_D'heure en heure ma vie défilait, de jour en jour la marque devenait de plus en plus encrée en moi. Quelques événements nous faisaient sortir de cette routine pour nous entraîner dans une autre. En effet trois fois par mois Voldemort organisait des descentes dans les villes pour terroriser la population. Des descentes plutôt sanglantes auxquelles je ne participais que passivement, j'étais là mais je ne tuais personne. Je ne prenais aucun plaisir._

**OOOoooOOO**

_Ma 7__e__ année terminée, mes ASPICs passées et réussies Il a voulu que je lui prouve ma loyauté, alors il a ramené quelqu'un au hasard dans le manoir, une femme moldue et il m'a ordonné de la tuer. J'ai mis longtemps avant de pouvoir lever ma baguette, tous ses fidèles __étaient présents. Tous autour de nous, lui dans son fauteuil, fixaient la « proie », puisque s'en était une, au milieu de la salle à genoux ligotée et bâillonnée comme l'était ma mère le jour où je me suis engagé. Moi… Moi j'étais debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, vers la porte. Je me suis approché lentement, et sans la regarder, je lui ai lancé un Avada Kedavra, mais je n'avais aucune conviction et cela n'eut que pour effet d'assommer la jeune femme._

_« Tu me déçois énormément Severus, pense à ta mère, si tu ne le fais pas elle mourra. » _

_Je quitte la salle en lui disant que je reviendrais dans 45 minutes._

_« Prend tout ton temps, mais tue la. » M'ordonne-t-il._

_Ce jour là, je suis allé dans ma chambre et pour la première fois j'ai mit en pratique ses leçons avec quelques petits changements apportés par mes soins bien sûr. Je confectionne une potion et en récupère les vapeurs dans une fiole. En 10 minutes elle se condense et forme un liquide vert dans le récipient. _

_Comme je l'ai annoncé, je suis de retour trois quart d'heure plus tard. La femme est toujours là, à la même place, ils l'ont réveillé. Je m'approche et m'agenouille en face d'elle, je jette un regard haineux à Voldemort. Je caresse la joue de la femme, lui essuyant au passage les larmes qui y perlent. Je lui murmure que je suis désolé, que je n'ai pas le choix. Elle me regarde apeurée, perdue… Elle tombe dans mes bras, je lui dis qu'elle ne souffrira pas, qu'elle s'endormira d'ici peu et qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais… que ce ne sera pas douloureux. Je retire son bâillon, elle me sourit comme on sourirait à un ange. Mais je ne suis pas un ange, loin de là… je m'apprête à donner la mort à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et qui n'a rien demandé, rien fait pour se retrouver là._

_Je pose le bord de la fiole sur ses lèvres, elle boit sans protester. La dernière goutte avalée je pose la petite fiole de cristal par terre. Elle se blotti dans mes bras. Elle respire calmement. Elle me regarde, ne me quitte pas les yeux._

_Elle me sourit une dernière fois…_

_« Prends soin de toi, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, sois courageux maintenant. Je t'aime Severus. » Murmure-t-elle dans mes bras._

_Comment connaît-elle mon prénom ? Elle ferme les yeux et s'endort pour ne jamais plus se réveiller, dans quelques minutes sa respiration s'arrêtera, elle sera morte._

_Un rire froid et sec résonne dans la grande salle, un rire dépourvu d'âme._

_« Bien Severus, je ne t'en aurais jamais cru capable. Surtout avec elle ! » Me dit-il. _

_Mes yeux se fixent dans les siens. Pourquoi est ce qu'il me dit ça ? Je lui pose la question… Pour toute réponse en sortant de la pièce suivit de ses fidèles, il fait un geste de la main vers nous._

_« Finite. »_

_Je baisse la tête vers le corps que je tiens dans mes bras. Des changements commence à s'opérer, son corps devient plus fin, son visage plus angélique et un peu plus vieux, son nez s'allonge légèrement afin d'être en harmonie avec le reste et ses cheveux grandissent encore et encore, s'assombrissent… tout comme ses yeux qui deviennent noir, je le devine, je le sais, parce que je connais la personne que je tiens dans mes bras. Je resserre mon étreinte plus fort sur la masse inerte couchée tout contre moi. J'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou pour sentir une dernière fois son odeur, cette odeur fruité que je ne sentirais plus jamais._

_Je laisse couler mes larmes autant qu'elles le veulent. J'embrasse son visage et lui demande pardon, lui dis je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, que tout est de ma faute. Qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle m'en veuille. Je croyais la protéger, mais j'ai fait tout le contraire, je l'ai tué !_

_Je transplane jusqu'à notre manoir, je la porte jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allonge sur son lit. Je me couche contre elle, une heure ou deux, peut être plus. Je la regarde, j'imprime son visage une dernière fois dans ma tête, elle a l'air si paisible._

_Je m'appelle Severus Snape, je venais d'être majeur, j'avais 17 ans, j'avais fini mes études…_

_Et je viens de tuer ma mère._

**OOOoooOOO**

_Cet événement de ma vie me changeât complètement, mon premier réflexe avait été d'aller au ministère et de me faire enfermer à Azkaban. Mais cela ne m'aurait rien apporté, je voulais une vengeance. Je suis retourné à Poudlard, j'ai demandé à voir Dumbledore. Nous avons discuté, de ce que je venais de faire, de pourquoi je l'avait fait, de ma mère et des solutions qui s'offraient à moi. Il m'a proposé de devenir espion pour lui, je lui ai demandé ce que je gagnais dans l'histoire._

_« Tu peux tout gagner Severus, une vengeance, un futur, une protection des deux cotés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nuise plus à personne. »_

_Je lui ai dis que j'y réfléchirais. Le lendemain je suis allé lui donner un réponse positive, je suis devenu espion pour le conte de quelqu'un que je considérais comme un vieux fou. Il a prévenu le ministre de mon comportement et de ma place dans la guérilla de façon à ce que je ne sois jamais arrêté. J'avais décidé de me comporter comme le parfait petit mangemort, je l'appelais 'Maître' ou le 'Lord Noir' Je me rabaissais comme un chien, j'écoutais tout ses ordres et y obéissais. Je faisais des rapports hebdomadaires à Dumbledore._

_Après une période où il m'a testé, il m'a proposé de devenir membre actif de l'Ordre du phénix. J'ai dis oui dans hésiter. Le rituel d'appartenance a eu lieu le soir même. Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter et sa femme n'en revenaient pas. Ils ont essayé de dissuader le directeur mais rien n'y fit, je faisais parti de leur clan qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Les hostilités s'exprimaient haut et fort entre nous… des vrais gamins… ils n'avaient pas changé. Cette stratégie a fonctionné un an et demi._

_A l'époque peu de personne savait ce qu'il se passait et tout ceux qui savaient étaient du mauvais coté. Tous ceux de l'Ordre sauf Dumbledore pensaient que je les avais trahi. J'avais beau dire quoique ce soit… rien, personne ne me croyait. Mais que valait la parole d'un ancien Mangemort ? _

_Je suis sûr que le Lord Noir avait découvert mon statut d'espion car à chaque fois il nous convoquait pour une réunion et changeait ses plans dès mon départ me faisant passer pour un traître auprès des membres de l'Ordre qui croyaient que je leur mentais sur ses intentions. Il voulait continuer à me détruire de l'intérieur comme il avait déjà commencé à le faire en me faisant tuer ma mère et ne rien tenter physiquement. Cela aurait été trop simple, pas assez sadique._

_Nous ne pouvions pas protéger tout le monde. Il exterminait une à une les familles des membres de l'Ordre. Nous étions coincés, nous ne pouvions plus agir. J'ai osé proposer l'hypothèse d'un traître au sein de l'Ordre, ils m'ont tous pris pour un fou et personne ne m'a cru. Pourtant avec le temps j'ai appris que j'avais raison. Et Black, lui, l'a appris à ses dépends, enfermé à Azkaban pendant douze ans pour un crime qu'il n'a jamais commit._

_Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre sans craindre pour ma vie, alors Dumbledore m'a offert une situation sociale, j'ai été engagé comme Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Evans est tombé enceinte peu après. Potter : Papa, Black : Parrain… et Evans : Maman. J'ai faillit avoir un malaise en apprenant ça, c'était une nouvelle dure à encaisser._

_Elle accoucha. Et toutes les mauvaises nouvelles tombèrent en même temps. C'était un garçon, pauvre de moi, il risquait d'être comme ou pire que son père. J'ai appris pour la Prophétie. Et un an plus tard l'assassinat des Potter anéanti tout le monde, même le Lord et révèle la traîtrise de Pettigrew aux yeux de Black qui commet la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et se fait enfermer. Et moi, moi je ne peux rien faire, juste penser au petit Potter qui à lui aussi perdu sa mère, la seule personne qui aurait pu lui apporter l'amour tel qu'il en aurai eu besoin._

**OOOoooOOO**

_Je passe les 10 années suivante tranquillement à Poudlard à enseigner les Potions, toutes les nuits la mort de ma mère hante mes cauchemars. Je n'ai toujours pas déculpabilisé. Je l'ai tué._

_L'arrivée du fils Potter à l'école casse ma routine. J'ai enfin la résistance que j'attendais, une résistance autre que celle que les jumeaux Weasley m'avaient offerte. J'avais là un vrai challenge à relever. J'essayais de faire en sorte qu'il ne ressemble pas à son père, mais ce n'était pas gagné, il me connaît depuis 7 mois et il m'accuse déjà de vouloir voler la pierre Philosophale. _

_C'est vrai que les apparences étaient contre moi, mais tout de même. Il me vouait une haine sans fond et moi je lui vouais une admiration sans contrainte. Il me fascinait. Je l'observais, je passais mon temps à l'observer. Je faisais tout pour qu'il me déteste, pour le faire souffrir. C'était plus fort que moi. A chaque fois je me disais que je devais arrêter, qu'il avait déjà assez souffert. Je l'humiliais, le collais à chaque fois que je le pouvais…_

_Durant sa 3__e__ année, il a retrouvé son parrain. Je me suis dis que je n'avais plus aucune __chance, bien que c'était déjà mal parti. Que Black allait encore plus le monter contre moi. Et une fois de plus je ne me trompais pas. Il me haïssait de plus en plus, c'était encore possible. Il avait attisé sa haine à son paroxysme lors de ses vacances à la résidence des Black, l'été avant sa 5__e__ année. A la fin de cette dernière, il m'accusa indirectement d'être responsable de la mort de son parrain._

_Pendant sa 6__e__ année son dégoût pour moi s'amplifiait en même temps que mon admiration à son égard. Idem en 7__e__ année où il a rattrapé tout son retard en potion et où il est devenu un petit génie. Un éclair de lucidité de sa part sans doute._

_Pour moi ce n'était plus de l'admiration… je l'aimais et lui me détestait. Je le dégoûtais, il me l'avait dit deux ans auparavant. Et puisque je n'ai rien fais pour arranger les choses pourquoi ses sentiments auraient-ils changé ? J'ai toujours eu envie de me rapprocher de lui, mais j'ai toujours eu peur de sa réaction…_

_Voilà j'ai 37 ans et ma vie a été tracée, c'est la fin de l'année ce soir. Et Harry va partir demain. J'en ai marre, je ne supporte plus la routine, je ne supporte plus mes cauchemars. Voldemort n'est plus, il l'a vaincu. Ma vengeance ? Il l'a accompli pour moi._

_Je ne me supporte plus, ma vie n'a plus aucun but !_

_Peut être que la personne qui trouvera cette lettre comprendra peut être, ou peut être pas..._

_Au revoir..._

_24 Juin 1997_

_Snape Severus_

**OOOoooOOO**

Je glisse les parchemins sous le vase. Je prend la fiole posée sur ma table de chevet alors qu'un pétale noir rejoint les quatre autres tombés pendant l'écriture Je contemple le liquide d'une magnifique couleur à l'intérieur. Je n'en ai préparé que deux fois dans ma vie, la première pour une personne que j'aime, que j'admire et la seconde pour une que je hais, que j'exècre.

Je porte le récipient à mes lèvres et le boit d'une traite, je le sens couler dans ma gorge. Il a le goût ultime de ma libération. Je fais glisser le flacon entre mes doigts avant de, finalement, le jeter contre le mur sur lequel il se fracasse dans un sombre bruit de verre brisé.

Je me recroqueville au fond de mon lit en position fœtal. Je sanglote de rage, de peur et d'autre chose que je ne peux pas nommer. J'entends un bruit que je mets sur le compte de mon imagination.

« Professeur ? » La voix de Harry encore mon imagination.

« Professeur ? » Mon lit s'affaisse légèrement. J'ouvre les yeux et relève la tête. Il est là, à 50 centimètres de moi, habillé tout simplement d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean moldu. Il est assis sur mon lit. Il passe une main sur ma joue pour enlever une mèche de cheveux qui traîne. Il me regarde intensément tel un ange au visage grave.

A suivre…

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu un minimum. La suite la semaine prochaine si vous la voulez...

Laissez moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.

Gros bisouxxx

Merawen


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ma dernière nuit.**_

Salut à tout le monde comme promis je met le 2e chapitre aujourd'hui.

Ce chapitre ne contient pas de Lemon à cause de la restriction de ffnet, si vous voulez le Lemon complet allez voir dans ma bio que j'ai mise à jour pour avoir les liens où le trouver.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux (si il y en a) pour les reviews ça fait énormément plaisir.

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Ma dernière nuit.**

« Professeur ça ne va pas ? » Me fait-il d'une voix grave.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici Potter ? »

« J'étais dans votre bureau, j'étais venu vous dire au revoir puisque je ne vous vois plus dehors ces derniers temps et j'ai entendu un bruit de verre brisé et ensuite je vous ai entendu vous. Donc je me suis permis d'entrer. » Il à l'air, je ne sais pas, perdu, chagriné, confus ?

« Vous devez bien vous marrer. Votre professeur, l'être le plus insensible que vous ayez connu, en train de pleurer. Pourquoi vous ne partez pas raconter tout cela à vos amis ? » N'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de dire avec une rancœur marquée.

« Je n'en ai pas du tout l'intention et puis tout le monde est un minimum sensible même si il ne le montre pas. » Me répond il sincèrement. Je baisse la tête pour me détourner de son regard. Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous...

« Tenez, prenez ce mouchoir ! »

Je le prends, essuie les larmes qui sillonnent mes joues et le pose sur ma table de chevet en soulevant les rideaux de mon baldaquin, découvrant ainsi ma rose dont quelques pétales supplémentaires sont tombés. Je retire mon bras cachant de notre vue la fleur d'ébène.

« Elle est magnifique. »

« Qui donc ? » Fais-je en le regardant surpris.

« La rose, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belle et de cette couleur. » Me réponds il en se déplaçant sur le lit afin d'écarter la voilure pour la contempler à nouveau.

Je m'appuie contre le montant de mon lit, mes jambes que j'encercle avec mes bras repliées vers mon torse. Je lève la tête pour ne pas lui montrer mes yeux rougis par les pleurs.

« Elle me représente, elle représente ma vie. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fane ? »

« Vous comprendrez bien assez vite. »

« Expliquez vous ! »

« Non ! Je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni le cœur. » Il me regarde et laisse tomber le voile rouge.

« Professeur qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Sa voix est inquiète, depuis quand se soucie-t-il de moi ? C'est nouveau ou simplement un de ses paris stupide qu'il a pris l'habitude de faire sur ma personne ?

Je voudrais tant le détester, mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je parviens à faire, c'est l'aimer. Je l'aime plus que tout, plus que moi même, plus que mon propre filleul, je l'aime autant que ma mère. Je l'aime à en mourir.

« Professeur, répondez-moi ! »

« Rien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, allez vous amuser. Allez voir vos amis. Il y a le bal de l'école ce soir. Et puis c'est votre dernière soirée à Poudlard. »

« Non j'aurai tout le temps de revoir mes amis après Poudlard, alors que vous, c'est le dernier soir, la dernière fois que je vous vois avant longtemps. »

« Mais non vous pourrez revenir quand bon vous semblera. Et puis pourquoi auriez vous envi de me revoir ? »

« Je m'en vais pour trois ans, je vais étudier en France. » Me dit-il en omettant ma dernière question.

« Il y a une très bonne école pour auror en Angleterre, la meilleure du monde. »

« Je ne souhaite plus devenir auror. »

« Tiens, pourquoi donc ? »

« J'ai vu beaucoup trop d'horreur pendant cette guerre, trop de mort, trop d'âmes et de cœurs brisés. Je ne veux plus subir cela, même si je sais bien que ces souvenirs resteront à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et que je ne pourrais jamais les oublier. J'ai vu presque, pour ne pas dire autant, d'horreur que vous. Je préfère exercer un métier plutôt tranquille, quoique le seul que je connaisse qui exerce cette profession n'a pas eu la vie facile. »

« Quel est-il ? » Demandai-je.

« Répondez-moi d'abord. » Me fait-il avec un sourire malin. Sale gosse ! Pensai-je en souriant intérieurement. Il attise ma curiosité mais il veut tout d'abord satisfaire la sienne. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« J'ai 17 ans, je peux très bien comprendre. » Me dit-il d'un ton sévère.

« L'âge ne fais pas tout ! J'ai eu 17 ans aussi comme tout le monde, et c'est à cet âge que j'ai fais la deuxième plus grosse erreur de ma vie. » Mes yeux me piquent encore, je sens que je vais me remettre à pleurer. Il met lentement sa main sur mon genou. Je sursaute. La dernière personne à m'avoir touché de la sorte était ma mère, morte dans mes bras. Je pose mon regard surpris et confus sur sa main, puis je remonte le long de son bras, de son visage pour fixer ses yeux... J'y plonge totalement, ce vert si profond, si brillant, si … beau, me plonge dans une lente léthargie. Et je me murmure pour moi même telle une longue litanie des mots que j'aurai tant aimé lui dire.

« S'il vous plait ... » Je remonte à la surface de mon esprit, je remarque que j'avais arrêté ma respiration. Je reprends une bouffée d'aire frais. Il m'avait parlé d'une voix suppliante, sincère. En plus avec ce regard... Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, absolument rien. Mais j'allais tout de même le préserver un peu. Je n'allais pas lui dévoiler ma vie sur un plateau d'argent.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« Par le début, c'est le plus simple. » Me conseille-t-il.

« Non ce n'est pas si simple Harry, ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Bon d'accord. Vous m'avez parlé de deuxième erreur tout à l'heure, quelle a été la première ? »

Je l'ai tutoyé et il ne s'en est pas formaliser, une légère euphorie m'envahit. Je me sens un peu plus léger, libéré d'une angoisse. Je réponds à sa question après un long silence.

« M'engager auprès de Voldemort. Mais je n'avais pas le choix... »

« Comment ça vous n'aviez pas le choix? »

« Je ne préfère pas m'étendre la dessus. »

« Ça vous fera du bien de parler. »

« Parlons de ce que tu veux mais pas de ça. Peu de personnes sont au courant et tant mieux. Je ne souhaite pas que cela change. »

« Je vous comprends. » Un long silence pesant s'installe entre nous. Il me scrute l'air songeur. J'évite son regard et fixe mes genoux. « Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça avec moi ? »

« Je suis avec toi comme je suis avec tout le monde. »

« Non ! Non, je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais c'est... C'est diffèrent »

« En quoi est-ce différent ? Je traite Dra... Weasley comme vous. »

« Lapsus révélateur professeur ? Draco n'est jamais collé, vous ne l'engueulez jamais, on dirait un petit ange en vous écoutant. »

« Draco est mon filleul. Je tiens à lui et je connais la vie qu'il mène. Je ne veux pas le déprimer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

« Et moi vous connaissez ma vie, vous vous en foutez que je déprime ou pas pour me coller. Alors pourquoi vous me détestez à ce point ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles. » Oui je sais, je suis rempli de mauvaise foi. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'avouer maintenant.

« Je fais une connerie, je suis collé. Je suis tout à fais d'accord. Mais quand je n'ai rien fais et que je m'en prends plein les dents, là non ! Alors pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas. C'est confus. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je … Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait souffrir tout ce temps ? » Je suis assez mal à l'aise, me confier à quelqu'un à qui je n'ai jamais parlé sérieusement, cordialement ou même honnêtement me paraît improbable.

« Je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est sûrement une sorte de vengeance inconsciente par rapport à ton père. »

« Mais je ne suis pas mon père, même si je lui ressemble physiquement. D'après ce que j'ai connu de lui je suis très différent. » Me cracha-t-il avec férocité.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Je haïssais ton père et c'était réciproque. »

« Oui mais c'était mon père ! Pas moi ! »

« Laisse moi terminer ! Je haïssais ton père. Tandis que toi, toi … c'est autre chose, je... je... Non mais ce n'est pas réciproque et ça ne le sera jamais. »

« Vous quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas du tout comme ce que je ressentais pour ton père, c'est tout à fait le contraire. Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te hais pas. Je t'admire alors que moi... moi, je te dégoûte. » Il se déplace, viens à coté de moi et opte pour la même position.

« Mais non ! Vous ne me dégoûtez pas du tout. » Je me tends, je suis nerveux d'une telle proximité entre nous.

« Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? »

« Je ne le pensais pas, c'est sorti comme toutes les insultes que je proférais à votre égard. Elles ne valaient rien pour moi. Je faisais surtout cela pour Ron, Hermione et tous les autres. Je ne faisais que cacher mes véritables sentiments. »

« Et quels sont-ils ? »

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, c'est que moi non plus je ne vous hais pas. » Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Je vous admire. Nos sentiments sont réciproques. »

« Pas tous. » Murmurai-je pour moi même, mais il l'a entendu malgré moi.

« Comment ça 'pas tous' ? Vous éprouvez autre chose pour moi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Quel genre ? »

« N'insiste pas ! »

« Quel genre ? » Répète-il. Je l'observe, essayant de savoir s'il veut vraiment une réponse à sa question, il est déterminé. Je baisse les yeux.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir des relations... plus intime avec toi. » Il lève la tête, une flamme s'allume dans son regard. « Quand je dis intime, je parle de meilleurs rapports, des discussions, du tutoiement, l'utilisation de nos prénoms. Je parle d'une amitié sincère, mais maintenant c'est beaucoup trop tard. »

« Ce n'est jamais trop tard. » La flamme au fond de ses yeux s'est éteinte comme si il s'attendait à ce que je dise autre chose.

« Si pour nous ça l'est. Ce soir c'est trop tard. » Il dépose sa main sur la mienne qui était tranquillement logée sur le matelas entre nous deux. Il la caresse tendrement.

« Écoute Severus, personne n'a dit que tout devait se faire ce soir. Personne. Et surtout pas nous. »

Il ne savait pas à quel point il se leurrait. Le poison est déjà en moi, dans mes veines, dans mon sang. Il est déjà passé dans tout mon corps. Il entrecroise ses doigts aux miens. « Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois passé par les cachots ce soir et pas avant ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je voulais te dire au revoir. »

« Oui mais pourquoi pas avant ? »

« Je pensais te voir dans les couloirs mais je ne t'ai pas croisé. Donc je suis venu ici. »

« Tu voulais seulement me dire au revoir ? »

« Non, je voulais également te remercier. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans toi. Je ne l'aurai jamais vaincu. Tu as été assez odieux avec moi tout au long de ma vie à l'école et ça m'a en quelque sorte forgé le caractère. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi que devant Voldemort je ne me suis pas démonté. J'ai repensé à toutes les confrontations que nous avions eu de part le passé toi et moi, et cela m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Je souffle un discret « Merci. »

« J'avoue que si il n'y avait eu que Dumbledore, McGonagall et les autres, sans toi, je n'aurai pas réagis de la même manière face au danger et à plusieurs autres choses. Tu m'as rendu plus fort. »

« A aucun moment je n'ai pensé à ça en te traitant ainsi. »

« Oui je sais, tu pensais seulement à me faire payer pour le mal que mon père t'avait fait. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. » Plus personne ne parle pendant un petit moment, nos regards s'étant perdus dans le vide. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quelle a été la deuxième plus grosse erreur de ta vie. »

« Et ne compte pas le savoir. »

« D'accord. Dis, depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'en ai pas l'occasion, ni l'envie. »

« Mais... il y a pleins d'occasions de rire, » me fait-il avec un sourire radieux « tu regardes dans les couloirs de l'école et tu te marre. »

« Tout ces petits merdeux qui ne pense qu'à faire chier le monde et à se bécoter dans les coins sombres. Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« Tu m'étonnes que tu ne ris pas souvent si tu réagis comme ça dès qu'on te parle de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. »

« Si tu avais eu ma vie tu ne parlerais comme ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu. » Dis-je sèchement.

« Je pense que j'ai autant souffert que toi. D'une autre manière peut-être, mais souffert quand même. »

« Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne sais rien ! »

« Justement j'aimerai savoir. J'aimerais te connaître mieux. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu me parles de toi, de ta vie, de ton enfance, des gens qui t'entouraient, de tes parents… »

« Pfffff… » Je le coupe en tournant la tête et rajoute douloureusement. « A quoi bon ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ma vie n'était pas trépidante. Je n'avais pas forcement d'amis, je ne m'attachais à personne. Je n'ai pas connu mon père, et ma mère… et bien ma mère a été tuée alors que je n'avais que 17 ans. »

« Au moins tu l'as connu, tu as pu en profiter pendant 17 années, tu as eu droit à son amour durant tout ce temps. Tu as pu la connaître, tu peux en parler. Tu en as des souvenirs précis. Moi je n'ai pas tout ça, je ne sais pas comment était la mienne avec moi. Je ne l'ai connu qu'un an et je ne m'en rappelle même pas. Pourtant je rigole, je souris. » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

« Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances ? » Je rétorque avec un zeste d'agressivité.

Son sourire s'efface. « Pardon ? Bien sur que je souris ! »

« Non pas sur ce point. Tu préférerai avoir connu ta mère durant 17 ans, l'avoir aimé, chérie et appris à la connaître pendant tout ce temps, en avoir des souvenirs doux et dur, heureux et malheureux et un beau jour… la voire morte une dernière fois dans tes bras et le regretter amèrement toute ton existence parce que tu sais que c'est ta faute si elle y est ? Ou au contraire ne l'avoir jamais connu qu'un laps de temps relativement court pour en garder des vrais souvenirs ? » Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Je préférerai largement l'avoir connu et en garder toutes sortes de souvenirs, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. »

« En es-tu certain ? » Je le fixe longuement puis m'effondre en larme dans ses bras avec lesquels il m'entoure. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il me frotte le dos de sa main. Il s'arrête et se déplace, je déplie mes jambes et il se met à califourchon devant moi.

Je niche mon visage dans son cou et continu à sangloter sans pouvoir m'interrompre. Sa main recommence à passer sur mon dos dans un geste qui se veut consolateur. Son odeur m'envahis, une odeur enivrante au possible. Son autre main s'enfouit dans mes cheveux et me masse la tête.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Severus ? Explique-moi, j'ai fais ou dis quelque chose de mal ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Trop de larme dans la voix.

« Severus ? Parles-moi. » Me supplie-t-il.

« Non, non tu n'as rien fait ou dit. C'est ma faute, uniquement ma faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi qui ai tué ma mère. Toi tu n'as rien fait à personne, tu ne m'as rien fait. J'aurais voulu te dire ça avant, mais je n'ai pas pu. Pourtant ça m'aurait libéré d'un poids avant la fin. Ma fin. Mais je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je t'aime trop. » Tous les mots sont sortis comme ça, je n'ai pas pu les retenir. J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont aucun sens... Mais j'essaye tout simplement de m'excuser de tout ce que je lui ai fait. Je relève la tête et me plonge dans son regard. « Je t'aime. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui m'arrive alors pourquoi t'en préoccuper? »

« Tout ce qui t'arrive me préoccupe. » Me répond-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains et en y essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes sur mes joues.

« En quoi ? »

« En tout. » Il pose ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou, l'embrasse tendrement, le mordille délicatement, un frisson me parcours l'échine. Je le repousse ni violemment, ni tendrement, je le repousse tout simplement et me perds encore une fois dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Je dévoile les plus profonds de mes sentiments avant que quelque chose ne se produise et m'en empêche, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne prévois pas l'avenir, je n'ai pas cette prétention, je ne suis pas le futur Mr Trelawney. » Me dit-il avec un sourire d'ange. « Et puis on ne peut pas prévoir ce que nous réserve le futur. Mais je sais qu'une fois que je t'aurai tout dit et tout montré je me sentirai mieux. Et que peut-être, enfin je l'espère, nous nous reverrons après Poudlard. »

« Je ne pense pas que notre avenir nous le permette. Il m'est réservé un autre sort. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir. »

« Si, je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Mais non tu dis n'importe quoi. » Me dit-il d'une voix douce et mélancolique en replongeant la tête dans mon cou pour y déposer plusieurs baisers tendres.

« Arrête, tu te fais souffrir pour rien. »

« Je ne souffrirais que si je ne fais rien. Je... »

« Non ! Ne dis rien et laisse moi tranquille pour ma dernière nuit. »

« C'est peut être ta dernière nuit Severus, mais notre première à tous les deux. » Je le prends par les épaules et le repousse avec plus de violence.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. »

« Tu ne pourras rien contre ce que je ressens pour toi, alors laisse moi te le montrer pour te le prouver. »

Et avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, il ferme les yeux et commence à jouer avec elles. Il les capture lentement, les mordille légèrement, les lèche sensuellement du bout de la langue.

Je fonds, je me laisse aller à ma plus ancienne envie. Je ne peux pas résister, je clos mes paupières à mon tour et entrouvre la bouche. Il glisse sa langue par le petit interstice pour y rencontrer la mienne, je suis beaucoup trop intimidé par la situation, je le laisse faire. Je le laisse prendre les choses en main. Je sens qu'elle cherche la mienne pour la caresser, je l'avance timidement, il la trouve, joue avec elle pour me faire oublier tout mon mal-être.

Je me décontracte un peu lorsque sa main se pose sur ma nuque et que l'autre se perd dans mes cheveux. Il intensifie la pression de nos lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné, plus intense, plus fougueux... Nos langues s'amusent, se touchent, s'entrelacent, se caressent... Nos respirations se font plus forte, plus erratiques, nos rythmes cardiaques s'accélèrent.

« Mmm... Mmm... » J'essaye de dire stop dans un éclair de lucidité mais il avale ma protestation. Je mets fin au baiser avant d'aller trop loin avec lui, parce que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Mes mains se baladaient déjà sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Je le regarde, aucun de nous ne parle. Il est adorable, les joues et les lèvres rougies. Je ne dois pas être mieux. Il est vraiment magnifiquement beau.

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Nous ne pouvons pas ! »

« Mais si nous pouvons, qu'est ce qui nous en empêche ? »

« Le futur. » Je réponds tout simplement.

« Arrête avec ces histoires de futur, ce ne sont que des bêtises. Tu en as envi et moi aussi. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » Il hausse un sourcil, sourit, baisse la tête et avise les deux bosses qui déforment nos pantalons.

« Je ne peux te promettre aucun avenir. » Dis-je.

« Passer cette nuit dans tes bras, te sentir en moi, avoir demain et peut être d'autre en ta compagnie me suffit amplement, je ne demande pas plus. » Il se penche pour me ré-embrasser à nouveau et ne semble pas entendre mes dernier mots.

« C'est déjà trop. » Nos langues se retrouvent avec une joie sans mesure. Il étouffe un de mes gémissements, mes mains se promènent sur sa chemise, une des siennes descend dans mon dos, l'autre reste inlassablement sur ma nuque en exerçant une forte pression de peur que je m'en aille loin de lui.

Je déboutonne sa chemise et passe mes mains entre les pans de l'habit, j'aime quand je le caresse, le touche et embrasse les parties de sa peau offerte. J'aime quand j'enlève ses vêtements et qu'il fait de même avec les miens. J'aime quand il m'embrasse. J'aime sentir le contact de sa langue sur ma peau. J'aime son odeur, sa bouche sur mon sexe. J'aime être en lui. J'aime sentir sa chaleur autour de moi. J'aime le voir gémir et jouir pour moi. J'aime jouir en lui et l'embrasser après. J'aime quand il me dit « je t'aime » juste avant de s'endormir. Je l'aime entièrement.

Je l'aime tout simplement.

**OOOoooOOO**

Et dire que c'est notre première et dernière nuit ensemble. Je récupère ma lettre et ma plume. Je rajoute à la fin du parchemin :

PS : _Désolé Harry, je ne savais pas que mes sentiments étais réciproque. Je t'aime et je me déteste encore plus de te laisser seul… ou presque._

_Je t'aime._

_Severus._

Je prends un second parchemin où j'y écris quatre mots. Je le plie et le glisse dans une enveloppe que je scelle magiquement au nom de Draco.

Je me murmure mes dernières questions avant de sombrer dans mon dernier sommeil.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu quelques minutes avant ? Pourquoi je l'aime tant ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je rien dit avant ? » Il est couché, lové dans mes bras la tête sur mon torse, endormi. « Pourquoi ai-je bu cette satané potion ? » Je le contemple un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je nous recouvre de ma couverture. Je ferme les yeux et m'effondre dans mon sommeil avant de me perdre dans les limbes complexes de l'au-delà.

_A suivre..._

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui (sauf si vous voulez le Lemon)

Je vous poste donc l'épilogue samedi prochain.

Bonne semaine en attendant.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà c'est fini pour cette mini fic.

Je suis désolée je devais poster Samedi mais j'avais pas ma fic avec moi lol.

Je dit un grand merci a tout celle (et ceux) qui ont suivit cette fic. Et je vous dit un grand merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, ça fait énormément plaisir.

**Pour le LEMON du chapitre précédent**** le lien pour le trouver est dans ma bio... plusieurs me l'ont demandé.**

_**Ma dernière nuit.**_

**Chapitre 3 : épilogue**

J'ai froid, j'ai beau être entouré de ses bras, j'ai trop froid. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je me retourne vers lui afin de me rendormir, il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Je pose ma tête sur son torse. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Il ne m'enlace pas, ne me serre pas ne serai-ce qu'un peu.

Je passe ma main sur son torse, il est froid, tout froid… trop froid. Je regarde son corps, il est plus pâle que d'habitude, je remonte mon regard vers son visage. Je remarque avec horreur que ses lèvres sont bleuies. Ce n'est pas normal, il ne fait pas froid dans la pièce.

Je m'extirpe des couvertures et m'agenouille près de lui sur le lit. Je l'appelle, je lui parle, j'essaye de le réveiller. « Sev ? Sev ! Severus ! » Je le secoue. « Sev, ouvre les yeux, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux si tu te lèves. » Des larmes brouillent ma vue, coulent le long de mes joues et s'écrase impuissante sur son torse ou le mien. « S'il te plait. » Je sanglote désespéré. Je m'écroule sur lui, aucune respiration ne me fait me surélever, aucun battement régulier de son cœur pour me calmer, aucune chaleur pour me rassurer. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps bruyamment. Nous sommes tous les deux nus et j'ai froid, je suis glacé malgré la chaleur ambiante de la pièce qui m'entoure.

Je ne me sens pas bien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-t-il passé ? Toutes sortes de questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais je sais très bien qu'elles resteront sans réponses. Puis je me remémore tout ce que nous nous sommes dit la veille sur l'avenir… Tout ce que tu m'as dit. Tous les sous entendus.

'Je ne pense pas que notre avenir nous le permette. Il m'est réservé un autre sort.'

'Je ne peux te promettre aucun avenir.'

'C'est déjà trop. '

'Si, je le sais, c'est tout.'

Alors tu savais, tu savais ce qui allait se produire. Tu as voulu me prévenir mais comme à mon habitude je ne t'ai pas écouté. Je n'en ai fais qu'à ma tête pour changer.

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas changé, je ne pense qu'à moi. Nous aurions peut-être pu éviter ce malheur. J'aurai peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Mais comment as-tu fait ? Quel moyen as-tu utilisé ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu m'aimais ! Je t'aime !

Je sanglote toujours sur lui en me posant toutes ces questions, je suis anéanti. J'ai encore une fois tout perdu à cause de mon attitude.

J'entends un froissement, je lève la tête avec espoir vers lui, mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Je ne daigne pas regarder autour de moi pour voir d'où provient ce bruit. Je n'en ai pas le courage, il est là devant moi inerte…

Quelqu'un me met quelque chose qui m'enveloppe d'une douche chaleur sur les épaules, monte à coté de moi sur le lit et me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre cette nouvelle présence. Elle me passe la main sur le dos, dans les cheveux et m'embrasse le haut du crâne. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de mon amant.

« Alors ça y est… » Me dis Draco.

'Ça y est …' ? Comment ça 'ça y est' ? Il était au courant ? Une vague de fureur monte en moi, je me détache de ce corps rassurant et lève mes yeux rougis vers les siens. « Tu étais au courant de ce qu'il allais faire ? Tu le savais ? Tu le savais et tu n'as rien fais pour l'en empêcher ? Je te déteste ! » Je martèle son torse de mes poings. Il me force à revenir dans ses bras pour me calmer. Je pleure contre lui. « Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.» murmurai-je comme une longue litanie plus pour moi que pour qu'il l'entende.

« Non, je ne le savais pas vraiment. Mais il le laissait deviner de par son attitude. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en aurait eu le courage. Je suis désolé pour toi Harry, j'ai essayé de le persuader de tout te dire sur ses sentiments. »

« Tu savais qu'il m'aimait ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ? Quand ? »

« C'est mon parrain, nous parlions beaucoup et je sais le reconnaître quand il se sent mal... A force de le harceler pour savoir ce qui se passait, il a finit par tout m'avouer sur ses sentiments envers toi. J'ai tout fait Harry pour le persuader de tout te dire, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il t'en parle mais il ne voulait pas. » J'aillais lui demander pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps il reprend sa longue tirade qui me parait interminable et qui me fait plus mal qu'autre chose. « Il avait peur ! Il avait peur de tout ce que la révélation de ses sentiments aurait pu orchestrer entre vous. »

« Il n'y avait rien à part de l'animosité entre nous, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. » Je lâche sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

« Justement c'est cette animosité qui a fait qu'il n'a rien osé te dire. Et toi c'est pareil... Je suppose que si tu m'as quitté c'est en partie à cause de lui. Et pourtant ça fait presque un an et tu n'avais rien tenté... jusqu'à hier soir. »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me persuader moi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que nous ne nous parlions plus depuis notre rupture, tu m'évitais pour je ne sais quelle raison et moi je t'évitais parce que te voir, te parler, t'entendre me faisais trop mal. Mis à part les quelques mots que nous nous sommes échangés dans un couloir il y a quelques jours... et encore tu ne me l'as pas dit explicitement. J'avais l'espoir que la personne qui te plaisais tant c'était encore moi. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est lui qui te plaisait à ce point. »

« Draco ? » Demandai-je toujours posé contre son torse.

« Oui ? » Me répond-t-il d'une voix faible. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il ressent encore pour moi mais le trouble dans sa voix me fait dire complètement autre chose.

« A quoi penses-tu là, maintenant, tout de suite ? »

« Je culpabilise, je me dis qu'en te disant tout ou en lui disant tout ce que je savais j'aurai pu éviter ceci. J'aurai pu éviter de le voir souffrir tout ce temps et j'aurai pu vous rendre heureux tous les deux. Je suis désolé Harry. Désolé pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fais... » Sa voix se brise.

Je lève la tête vers lui et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois ses yeux gris remplis de larmes qui menace de se répandre en de sinueux chemins le long de ses joues diaphane. Il n'ose pas pleurer devant moi, il n'a jamais osé. Même après notre rupture il n'a pas été comme ça. Nous restons un petit moment sans parler enlacé dans les bras de l'autre, chacun avec son chagrin. Je romps le silence avec la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.

« Drake ? Est-ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Oui. » Me répond-t-il tout simplement. J'attends la suite. « Depuis que nous nous sommes mis ensemble, je t'aime. Et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je n'ai eu aucune autre relation depuis toi et ça ne me manque pas le moins du monde, parce que je sais que si je ne suis pas avec toi, je ne serais pas heureux et je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs aux personnes qui m'entourent. Je préfère être seul plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, quelqu'un que je n'arriverais pas à aimer. Je t'aimais. Je t'aime encore. Et je t'aimerais toujours Harry. »

Nous replongeons dans notre mutisme et les larmes me reviennent de plus belles, coulant le long de mes joues pour s'écraser sur mon torse. Il relève ma tête et les essuie de la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Viens ! Allons voir Dumbledore. » Il me lève du lit, m'habille, je me laisse faire sans quitter Severus des yeux. Je le suis comme un zombie. Mais au moment de sortir de la pièce… Je ne peux pas me résigner à partir. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Je reste.

Draco part chercher Dumbledore. Je me rapproche du lit et m'assois en tailleur à coté de lui. J'observe son corps attentivement. Mes yeux me brûlent. « Je t'aime que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Severus ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre avec toutes ses souffrances Harry. » Je tourne la tête lentement vers Dumbledore qui est entré sans que je m'en aperçoive, Draco le suit. Il fait le tour du lit et se retrouve en face de moi, debout à coté de la table de chevet. Il se penche et prend des parchemins posés sous les pétales noir de sa rose qui a complètement fané, il commence à les lire et bien avant d'en être arrivé au bout me les tend. « Vous devriez lire ceci les garçons. » nous dit-il simplement. Il donne à Draco une enveloppe et sort de la pièce.

Je regarde le Serpentard décacheter fébrilement l'enveloppe. Les larmes lui montent immédiatement aux yeux et perlent sur ses joues. Il se rapproche de son parrain, se penche vers lui et dis tout doucement « Je ferais tout mon possible pour prendre soin de lui parrain, je te le promet. Je t'aime. » Et il dépose un tendre baiser sur son front.

En se relevant, il me fixe longuement sans dire un mot les yeux remplis de souffrance, de questions… J'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi perdu que moi. Puis il se tourne vers la porte pour partir. « Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de lire ça tout seul. » Il reste devant moi indécis. « S'il te plait. » Il se rapproche et viens s'étendre sur le lit à mes cotés, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, je m'installe confortablement contre lui. Il dépose de ses lèvres humides un baiser sur ma tempe.

Et je commence à haute voix ma lecture…

_Pourquoi, il y a une vingtaine d'année, j'ai choisi le coté du Lord Noir ? _

…

**~FIN~**

**Pour le LEMON du chapitre précédent**** le lien pour le trouver est dans ma bio... plusieurs me l'ont demandé.**

Et encore un grand merci... et un grand désolé pour avoir fait mourir Sev...

Perso je verse ma larme à chaque fois que je lis cette histoire.

**Bisous **(un ptit mot pour faire plaisir à l'auteuse... ou pour la tuer au choix... ^^)**  
**


End file.
